


Burned On Her Lips

by Korra_n_stuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Jedi Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_n_stuff/pseuds/Korra_n_stuff
Summary: Lethara, The Hero of Tython, has secretly been in a relationship with fellow Jedi Kira Carsen since the defeat of the Emperor. An exciting, yet worrisome, opportunity arrises for them that may have unforeseen consequences for their relationship.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Kira Carsen/Lethara, Kira Carsen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Burned On Her Lips has been a project I've been working on for a while now! Lethara is a character I plan to do more with, possibly related to the canon SWTOR stories, but definitely something all its own with in the SWTOR timeline as well. Consider this an optional introduction to the character, as well as a peek at what one of my Jedi Knight PC's might be up to with Kira after the end of ACT III!
> 
> Please leave comments as well! I love the feedback!

Blue plasma spun and twirled, sending a reverberating hum through the cool air of the Tythonian Valley. Lethara’s lightsaber whirred around her as she twisted the blade, carving elegant and precise figure-eight motions as she executed the Circle of Shelter technique over and over again.

It was early in the day, just past dawn, and the valley that the Jedi Temple sat in was blazing with the golden light. The heat almost seemed to vaporize the dew on the grasses that surrounded the paths and stone training circles that criss-crossed and doted the lawn outside the temple. Low-hanging mist gave the training yard a dream-like quality, and it was made all the more so by Lethara’s solitude.

Soon, she completed her exercises and found herself surprisingly winded. Lethara breathed hard as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt and wiped a lock of dark hair from her face and tucking it back into the now tussled mess of her bob-cut hair. She shouldn’t be this tired after only an hour of training, surely.

 _Can’t be getting that old, can I?_ She silently asked herself, wanting to sit down, but staying on her feet as if to prove her tired muscles wrong. She considered that it was simply fatigue which drained her. After all, it had been an exhausting past few months. She and her fellow Jedi, and former Padawan, Kira, had been on the front lines of the war against the Sith for more time than anyone had expected. Several close calls with super-weapons, Sith Lords, and the Emperor himself all seemed to have taken quite a bit out of them.

She thought of Kira now, flashing back to their first missions together on Coruscant. They both had come a long way since then; Kira was a Knight now, they’d gone on to face darkness neither of them would have liked to face, and on top of that…Lethara hesitated in her thoughts, almost afraid that someone could be listening in on her most private feelings, and she shifted uncomfortably.

Despite her smile, anxiety still tugged at her. They’d said ‘I love you’ only a few weeks ago, but it still felt as if it were yesterday. She wondered where Kira was now when she heard a low clapping from behind her, and turned to find her question answered for her.

“I thought you’d be here,” Kira said, putting her hands down and stuffing them inside the sleeves of the robe she wore. Even more-so than the valley in the light of dawn, Kira’s hair was vibrant, gleaming gold-orange in the light. The scar on her cheek was almost washed out amongst the glow of her skin, and Lethara stared dumbfounded for a moment before feeling her cheeks flush. “Good morning, sweet—” She broke off embarrassedly.

Lethara would have chuckled at Kira’s slip up, but she could only look around, checking for anyone in earshot of them, but found no one. She approached Kira and whisked her away behind a stack of droid bins on the edge of the path nearby, standing in the cover of the shadows.

“Can’t we stay in the sun? I’m tryna get warm! I don’t have all the meat on my bones that you do.” Kira whispered, then laughed to herself. Lethara’s hands opened as if to embrace Kira, to warm her herself, but she clumsily disguised it as stretching her fingers. Though they were alone, there was still the looming structure of the Jedi Temple always in view.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Lethara asked, trying to distract Kira from the awkwardness of her attempted embrace that had pittered out like a soggy firework.

“Only good things,” She responded, and Kira looked her over, smiling as she caught the movement of Lethara’s hands. Kira’s eyes moved over her, and Lethara saw a tender hunger in her gaze as she looked over her features: first her chest, enveloped in a white breastplate, dark vest, and waist wraps, and then on to her biceps, covered by arm sleeves, and lastly onto her bare, toned shoulders. “You might be able to pull the ears off a Gundark with those arms, babe, but us normal folks need layers and sun.”

“Besides sun, what brought you all the way down here this early?” Lethara asked, trying to talk away the temptation to wrap herself around Kira. “I imagine the bed’s pretty damn warm too, but you left to come see me.”

“Seeing you isn’t reason enough?” Kira responded with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Lethara raised her own eyebrows in response, and Kira’s sarcasm faltered at once. “Alright, I’ll knock off the cheesy stuff for now. I came down here because I saw something interesting in our holo-mail.”

A pause.

“What is it?” Lethara asked, seeing the anticipation on Kira’s face.

“You’ll never believe it; It’s an invitation to a gala on Alderaan. You know that duke, Charle I think, who we helped way back when by freeing the Organa citizens from Baron wolf-face or whatever? He says this is the last little thing he thinks he can do to repay us, so he sent over the details last night.”

Lethara stood bewildered for a moment. Excitement already filled her, and her mind’s eye was filled with fantasies of her and Kira, both in elegant dresses, dancing and mingling with high society. Lethara already wondered what she’d wear or what to do for makeup, and the idea of having a night with Kira—a night at a _royal gala_ —was a treat. Despite those aspirations for this sudden opportunity, worry accompanied joy now. She hadn’t done this sort of thing in years, let alone with Kira, and further more, certainly not with a secret girlfriend. Her guilty pleasures seem to deflate a little as another realization came crashing down; being who they were, she wondered if there’d be too many eyes on them. So many eyes, in fact, that they’d have to tread carefully and act like quite platonic, not-romantically-involved-at-all acquaintances for fear of being in deep trouble with the Jedi Council.

“If Alderaanians are anything like Senators, just being involved with us will, I’m sure, make the Duke want to introduce all his friends to House Organa’s Jedi heroes. Did he say exactly what to expect?” Lethara asked, and she bit her lip lightly.

“I got the sense it’s pretty nonchalant. Fancy, but nothing official, ya know?” Kira responded.

“You sure?” Lethara asked.

Recognition seemed to dawn on Kira. “No. Not for sure. But if you’re worried about us being found out, we can always come up with something, I guess. Shouldn’t be any harder than hiding it like we have so far.”

Lethara looked around at the crates they were obviously hiding behind and at the confined space that seemed to push them closer together. Not close enough for trouble, but close enough to draw attention if anyone came over. “Not sure if we’ve been good at hiding it, or if the Force has simply been giving us a bit of luck.” Lethara stepped a pace backward, and Kira’s face seemed to flash disappointed understanding.

“I suppose you got a point. Do you wanna take a look at the invitation yourself? We can always talk after that if you still want to.” Kira asked, shivering even under her robe.

Though she knew Kira simply wanted to return to the warmth of the ship, Lethara let Kira’s subterfuge slide in the wake of her own true earnestness for more details. “There’s nothing more I’d like right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lethara and Kira discuss their plans for the gala, but Lethara is starting to have doubts about what she's gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a longer one! But it's one of my favorite things I've done so far, I hope everyone enjoys it!

The invitation, much to Lethara’s annoyance, was vague on the exact details of the Duke’s expectations. He simply detailed the location and time—tonight on Alderaan—along with what type of formal wear would be expected, which of course excited Lethara and made her feel giddy as she began to hypothesize outfits, but beyond that, there was very little else on the invitation. Even though one part of her could almost jump for joy, she did feel the worry of ambiguity set in quickly as she stood before a wardrobe in her on-ship bedroom. She still hoped that this was simply a casual invitation and nothing too political, but with such things, especially in their line of work, being paraded around was more common place than one would think: and Lethara was not happy about that fact.

They’d just jumped to hyperspace, on course for Alderaan, as she and Kira had started to elaborate on their plan for the gala, organize their things, and get changed.

Lethara’s armor and vest sat in a nice stack on a nearby shelf, and Kira had shed her robe and shirt, which sat in a small pile a the foot of the bed. She lay on the bed, dressed in her undershirt and shorts, debating between two outfits that she’d picked out almost instantly. Lethara was similarly under-dressed, debating between many outfits as she picked one up before retrieving another to compare them, and going through the process with many combinations.

“So, what do you think of this one? Think I can get away with looking a bit plain?” Kira asked, holding up a white top that hung off one shoulder, and matching white skirt.

“Well do you wanna blend in with the nobles there or do you wanna be comfortable?” Lethara asked. “Because the ostentatiousness of Alderaanian nobles is legendary.”

“ _Blegh._ ” Kira stuck her tongue out.

“I thought you liked luxury?” Lethara asked, remembering the jade necklace she gave Kira a few weeks ago. She’d hoped Kira would be a bit more excited, just as she herself was.

“I like living with a bit of luxury, but it doesn’t mean I’m fond of showing it all off. All I ask for is something pretty from someone special, not some solid gold gown to show off to all the nobility.”

“It’s a good thing that nothing we have is solid gold. What are you thinking then?”

“Well I’m for sure not gonna be wearing one of their ridiculous headdresses that you have to weave your hair into. So, in that case, casual it is,” Kira tossed a pair of stiletto heals off the bed. “The less I look like a senator, the better.”

Lethara reached into the wardrobe again, still debating on her outfit. She wanted to lay the elegance on thick, but Kira’s attitude about it dissuaded her. She hadn’t considered the idea that she’d be the only one this excited. Lethara continued to cycle through clothes in an attempt to distract herself from her worries, not only about Kira’s opinion of her, but of the looming worry about the gala and whether they would even be able to enjoy it together at all.

Her thoughts betrayed her though, and excited fantasies ran circles in her head despite her reservations. The dressing up, rubbing elbows with others enjoying the lavish setting, and sharing a dance. Even just the small things: the makeup, the attitude, and the elegance were all like a lucid dream she hoped she’d soon to be living.

_If she doesn’t wanna indulge then why do I even bother._

Lethara considered two pairs of pants, wordlessly comparing them before the wardrobe.

_I don’t want to make her do something she’s uncomfortable with. It’s just a silly dance or whatever…_

Even as she thought the lie, Lethara knew that she couldn’t just vaporize her feelings like that. She threw the pants down into the wardrobe and grimaced.

“Lethara,” Came Kira’s voice, cutting through the silence like an angels song. “What’s wrong?”

She gave an unenthusiastic smirk. “You must be getting good. I didn’t even feel you trying to read my thoughts with the Force.” Lethara said, trying to lighten the mood while also being completely honest.

“I didn’t have to use the Force; it’s written all across your face like Mirialan tattoos,” Kira responded, leaning forward as she sat on the bed while gazing concernedly at Lethara. “What is it?”

A pause. Lethara turned away from the wardrobe.

“Just don’t laugh at me,” Lethara prefaced. She began to pace, but Kira was quick to pat the bed beside her, and Lethara gladly took the invitation to sit down next to her. She breathed slowly, forming her words in her head before they spilled out. “I hoped maybe you’d wanna dress up nice and all that. Because I want to. Badly. I got really excited about the gala, and yeah, I’m worried about the potential of being saddled with Jedi business, but I still hoped to dress nice and do our makeup and be a bit luxurious. I—” She didn’t know how to continue, and only looked sheepishly at Kira.

Kira’s expression shifted to that of surprise, rather than her previous look of concern, before she giggled and covered her mouth quickly. Somehow, despite her preface to her confession, Lethara wasn’t mad. The laughter combined with her surprise was somehow more comforting than the stern worry of before.

“I didn’t mean to laugh, I’m sorry! I just expected worse, and I get all giddy when I’m nervous,” Kira composed herself but kept a smile on her face “You wanna do that kinda stuff? I didn’t take you for the type!”

“I-I just have never had a chance to do this kind thing with you! I know it’s probably silly but it’s not everyday we get dressed up for a night out! The change of pace is nice, ya know?” Her tension melted slightly now.

“Silly?” Kira cocked her head. “No, Lethara, I’m just surprised. You’re really excited, huh?”

Silence almost overtook them again, but Kira leaned in with genuine curiosity and a fond look in her eye and Lethara found a smile creep onto her face. “So much so, yes. Dressing up, going to dances, having a taste of elegance is just such a guilty pleasure of mine. Especially the dancing.”

“You haven’t brought it up before; why not?” Her tone then became worried for a moment. “I don’t want you to hold yourself back because of me.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just—it’s stupid; I was just afraid of showing part of me that maybe you would find strange. It doesn’t help that I’ve just never had the time for this sort of thing, especially not since, well, we became _we_. It’s new territory.” Lethara felt color rush to her cheeks.

“I hope I’m not hard to talk to.” Kira said, in a way that suggested it as more of a question.

“No!” Lethara said a bit too quickly. “No, really. It’s me. I’m the one that’s in the wrong, I should have more faith in you.”

“You show more faith in me than anyone.”

It was quiet a moment. “I wish I was better at realizing that.”

“I would hope you realize it when it comes back around, like when I support you like I am now. Really, I’ve confessed to you about being raised on Korriban, and you think I’d bat an eye at you liking a little bit of dress up? _Pssshh._ You can dress however you want, even if I don’t go quite as crazy. What do you wanna try? Makeup? Hairstyles?” Kira looked down at her and Lethara’s own near nakedness. “Should probably pick out clothes first though.”

All Lethara could do was laugh at that.

She returned to the wardrobe with a spring in her step as Kira got herself dressed in the white top that hung off one shoulder, and matching white skirt. The last thing Lethara hadn’t looked at was admittedly older than anything else she owned, but she took it out none the less.

The sleeveless jacket was dark blue with a high collar, accentuated by a bold white trim, like clouds reflected in a calm sea. A brown belt and bold cut up the front of the jackets skirt accentuated her hips and waist nicely. It wasn’t a ‘fancy’ outfit in the usual sense, but it was formal, familiar, functional, and as she’d advised Kira, comfortable to wear for a few hours. Lethara couldn’t help but crack a wide smile to herself as she held the jacket up to herself in the mirror.

It didn’t take long after getting dressed for Lethara to take out a pallet of makeup she liked. Kira helped her apply some of it, giving her input and encouraging Lethara when she finally found a combination of black eyeshadow and dark lipstick that worked well with her outfit.

Lethara was tense at first, not wanting to bore Kira or feel as if she were being tedious in removing and reapplying makeup, but her fears melted away quickly. Kira had only a smile on her face as she and Lethara tried different color combinations, and even Kira was coaxed into trying on a new shade or two of lipstick. They dressed and adjusted their outfits, sharing compliments and blushes at the others words. Soon though, the beeping of the ships navigation systems interrupted them.

“Looks like we’re close to Alderaan. I’ll check on T7 in the cockpit and make sure everything’s going smooth.” Kira said, leaving the room and winking to Lethara as she turned the corner into the hall.

Lethara stood up too, flattening the wrinkles out of the skirt of her jacket. She put on her boots as well, and examined herself in the mirror. The dark colors of her outfit would be a good contrast with Kira’s white garb, she thought, and it might go a bit farther to disguise their relationship if it came to that. If they’d been matching in white from head to toe, it might seem a little off to anyone who is expecting prim and proper Jedi, rather than a couple that looks like they’re about to be married.

At that thought, Lethara looked over to where her armor was still folded neatly, and she frowned at a sudden realization. With her hand out, she used the Force to pull an object from the pile; her lightsaber.

 _If the Duke and his guests are expecting Jedi, at least someone should look the part,_ She told herself. _Though, it’s a bit like wearing a badge that says ‘Jedi here with the girlfriend she’s not supposed to have.’_

After a few moments consideration, Lethara quickly rummaged through a drawer next to the wardrobe and procured a simple leather hip holster. Buckling it to her thigh under the skirt of her jacket, she examined herself again and was happy to see that nothing of the holster showed except one innocuous strap on her leg over her pants. Lethara retrieved her lightsaber again, rolling it in her hands as she became lost in thought.

Tonight still excited her in a way she never expected, even beyond the gala itself. She and Kira, together, would have a bit of freedom, some elbow room, and be able to really _show_ how they feel. They of course had tender, intimate moments on the ship, in private, but those were small and almost a subconscious, easy act at this point. Contrarily, taking the leap of faith into casual public affection was daunting for them. Even the most harmless things, touches and smiles to each other, were something they usually avoided in the open. Of course, their chance to be free of that would depend on what was expected of them at the gala. It was a game of chance now.

“We never did get around to talking, did we?” Lethara was again pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Kira’s voice. “At least, not about what we agreed to talk about.”

Lethara looked up at her as Kira approached her, dazzled again by her dress. The sleeveless look suited her, and the asymmetry of one bare shoulder was tantalizing for her, but not only that, the subtle makeup she’d tried on did wonders to highlight her eyes.

“I’m glad we talked earlier. In hindsight it seems more important than a hundred conversations about what we’re gonna do at this party.” Lethara admitted.

“We still have time to fit in both. Maybe not a hundred times, but once should be enough,” Kira looked down at Lethara’s lightsaber. “You thinkin’ of bringing that?”

“I might hide it in this hip holster I have, that way I won’t draw attention to us if we don’t want it. I was just thinking again—about tonight.” She said, trying to hide the fact that her anxiety was pushing down against her absolute infatuation with her girlfriend, creating a strange pressure in her chest. “I’m excited, but we need to be ready for this to be a bit more official than we hope, don’t we? We can’t just go in there, arm-in-arm and making kissy faces at each other without knowing the situation. If the Duke is looking to parade around his Jedi friends, lightsaber and all, then we need to be ready to act the part. Even if that means just being ‘coworkers’, if you wanna put it that way.”

“Don’t tempt me with a good time if you can’t deliver,” Kira laughed under her breath. “That arm-in-arm stuff sounds pretty nice.”

“It does, doesn’t it,” Lethara thought for a moment. “Tonight could make it or break it for us if we aren’t careful. Do we need to be worried?” She asked, more for her own peace-of-mind, rather than expecting Kira to have a solid answer.

“I dunno for sure. We won’t have all the Jedi Masters at the temple breathing down our neck, regardless of whether the Duke totes us around or not. Just that freedom will be nice. And even if we aren't at the center of the dance floor, swaying under the moonlight and all that stuff, we can have a moment or two even if we have to make it ourselves. Either that, or we…I guess wait till next time rolls around.”

Lethara saw a crestfallen look cross Kira’s face and she couldn’t help but return it. She almost rushed to Kira, to hold her and comfort her, but she found her lips moving instead of her muscles.

“Another time seems like a long way off,” Lethara admitted, and something about Kira’s own worry spurred her next words. “I don’t wanna have to wait. Even if we have to play the part of Jedi for a while, we can find a place to make a moment for ourselves, even if it means sharing a dance in one of the palaces private rooms with just the two of us.”

“Alone time isn’t exactly the appeal of tonight, though, is it?” Kira asked.

“Being around everyone else is just icing on the cake. I’d still get all dressed up even if we just danced in an empty hall all night. There wouldn’t be any reason to be worrying about all this if I wasn’t gonna be with you.”

Kira didn’t respond. She only stood looking at Lethara with an expression of coming tears, but any tears that might have fallen were blinked away with determination.

“As nice as it is that someone cares enough to worry because of me, let’s forget about all that stress,” Kira came closer to Lethara now. “Let’s be careful, yeah, but let’s not get all worked up about stuff we can’t control. No matter what, I just want to be by your side, see you smile, and enjoy the night with everyone around to watch.” They were close now, and Kira began to raise her hands to place them on the lightsaber Lethara held before her. “So let’s not waste time worrying.”

A proximity alarm beeped over the intercom, and the two of them staggered apart, rather ungracefully, by the ships sub-light engines kicking in as it exited hyperspace, wasting no time in whisking them away to Alderaan’s surface.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Lethara arrive on Alderaan to find that many surprises await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finale of Burned on Her Lips! Hope everyone likes this story, and please leave comments and kudos if you do, it means a lot!

The Duke, in fact, was not going to be glued to them at the hip as Lethara had feared; in fact, he wasn’t here at the estate at all. After entering the foyer, a protocol droid was quick to pick Lethara and Kira out of the crowd and inform them that Duke Charle Organa had hoped to see them, but was tied up with some political matters and that he hoped they’d enjoy their night by themselves. The droid was also carful to add that the Duke hoped they’d find this a just reward for helping him, but retreated back to its post by the door before they could answer.

Now alone in a sea of people, Lethara and Kira stood side-by-side, looking around and feeling, at least in Lethara’s case, quite lost. People of many different species and races mixed here, all joined in affluence despite what they didn’t share in their diversity. Silk robes and embroidered jackets made up a sea of people just in the entryway, and Lethara dared not to think of the crowded ballroom.

“I guess that answers your questions about tonight, huh,” Kira commented, looking over her shoulder for the droid as it rushed off. “Figures that his noble duty—“ Kira rolled her eyes. “—would hold up a straight-laced guy like Organa.”

“I feel a bit ridiculous, really, for worrying,” Lethara told her, biting her lip and quickly letting it go. “But I suppose this is what we wanted: an easy night with no chaperon.”

“Now we can relax, huh?” Kira asked, and they stood a moment, almost wondering what to do. Lethara felt her nerves easing, but like a slow draining pool, it would be longer still until she was depleted of her anxiety. She felt herself wanting to simply latch onto Kira and never let go, but she knew patience would ironically be what her Jedi teachers would approve of tonight.

“I think so.”

Lethara couldn’t help but be enamored with the opulence of the place as they strode around the edges of the ballroom. The marble floors where polished perfectly, the pillars and archways all were immaculate, and even the furniture seems so perfect she couldn’t believe it was the original, hundreds-of-years-old furnishings from the estates construction.

Golds and whites adorned most of the structure here, and bronze-colored statues stood at all corders of the room, further accentuating the high, domed ceilings covered in engravings and paintings. Blue tapestries and rugs contrasted nicely with the surrounding warm brightness and Lethara felt strangely as if she were in a museum, but also as if this was a welcoming, homely place.

As Kira and Lethara made their way into the main hall, the crowd thickened. Despite not being able to move without having to shuffle past someone, they were careful not to get separated. As if in a race, they moved quickly through the sea of babbling people, wanting to see the gloriousness of the palace from the center, where they would be surrounded by and blend in with their fellow guests. Lethara’s heart was beating, and her cheeks were getting tired of smiling so constantly. As they passed, men and women smiled at her and nodded at her and Kira’s attire, evidently impressed. Lethara too nodded at them and flashed an even bigger grin back at their fellow suitors. Not even Lethara was aware of the lightsaber stowed beneath her jacket anymore.

Lethara looked back at Kira as she lead her through the crowd, and their eyes met, causing Lethara to slow as she was enraptured by the woman at her side. They were near the center now, stopping and standing below a marble pillar off to one side. They both looked close by to see a clearing in the crowd, where couples danced to a waltz being played by the nearby droid band.

“So, is this living up to your expectations?” Kira asked Lethara as both of them still looked over to the dancing couples.

“It’s all so wonderful. Doing this is…well I don’t even know exactly if I’m doing anything. But being here is really something,” Lethara looked up and around at the grand hall they were in, still fixed on every tiny, elegant detail. She looked back down though, and met Kira’s eyes again as they faced each other. “I’m glad you’re hear to share this with me.”

“Me too. And I hope you’ll share something else with me too,” Kira said. Lethara opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it again when she felt a touch. It was a small, tender touch at the tips of her fingers that lingered there, barely in contact with her hand. Lethara looked down and saw Kira’s finger outstretched, a millimeter from her own, attempting to, if a bit hesitantly, grab her hand. They both looked up quickly to each other, and Lethara felt heat rise in her cheeks. She saw a pink tinge on Kira’s face, but she took a breath and kept talking. “We’ve never been shy about jumping into things, not usually. What do you say we keep that streak of adventure alive and start off the night right,” She hesitated only for a moment. “Will you dance with me?”

Lethara’s mouth felt dry all of the sudden, and she swallowed hard as she attempted to croak out the response she was dying to say. Something stopped her though; a feeling. A twinge in her mind flashed with what was similar to a Jedi’s danger sense, but it was not danger she felt. Instead it was a familiar presence that was steadily approaching from behind her.

“As soon as I saw you two were here, I knew I had to come say hello.” Came the voice of Satele Shan from behind Lethara, and both she and Kira turned to face where the voice had come from. Passing through the crowd indeed was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, dressed in her usual ornate tunic, but lacking the heavy bracers and sabatons she usual wore, having replaced them with plain gloves and dress boots, along with a light shall around her neck.

Lethara had spun on her heal so that both she and Kira faced Satele as she approached. Despite the ambush, Lethara kept herself close to Kira, almost shoulder to shoulder. Lethara felt her stomach turn to stone as she looked Satele in the eye, forcing a smile out despite the precariousness of their situation. She tried to find Kira’s fingers again, but she dared not take her eyes off Satele, and she quickly gave up blindly groping for Kira’s hand.

“I think it’s needless to say we didn’t expect to see you here Master Satele, but I’ll say it anyway: we didn’t think you’d be here.” Kira said, her tone mixing matter-of-factness and sarcastic bite in a way that Lethara knew only Kira could.

“Well, the people of Alderaan like to bump elbows with a Jedi from time to time, especially after the war with the Sith,” Satele said, standing tall and holding herself in a confident manner. “It seems though that neither of you wish to cary that burden tonight,” She paused. “I’m not blaming you though.”

“Most Jedi would be.” Lethara said. Her apprehension about strangers seeing her and Kira was dwarfed by the confrontation they were in now, and this, unlike the former scenario, couldn’t just be waved away as a misunderstanding or a lie. They’d long past the point of no return now.

A couple attempted to move past behind Satele and she allowed by moving closer to Lethara and Kira, and the buzzing electric tension between them intensified. “Since you din’t expect me, and I was given no notice that any other Jedi would be here tonight, I’m guessing this is an off the books date?”

“ _Date?_ ” Lethara wheezed out. “I—well—“ She had no good excuse, and knew they’d already dug the ditch they wished to lie in. “—It sure looks that way doesn’t it?”

Another smile crossed Satele’s lined face, but it baffled Lethara as to why. “It does.”

Despite Satele’s assurance, fear threaten to drown Lethara, but for the first time today, she was able to squash it back down. She could only see one way this would end, and if Satele was about to expel them, then Lethara wanted it to happen standing next woman she loved. She was sure now, more sure than she’d been even just an hour ago, that Kira was hers, and she was Kira’s. That there was nothing to be afraid of with her nearby.

“Can we at least take this to a private room?” Lethara said sternly; she was ready.

“Yeah, getting fired in front of all the people we wanted to dance with would kinda kill the mood.” Kira said, showing strength even through her sarcasm. Lethara felt Kira’s fingers struggle to find her own, and again they were denied.

“Do you think I’d be that cruel?” Satele asked, her brow raised. Lethara still couldn’t get a reading on her exact intent.

“Most Jedi would be.” Lethara repeated, a resigned tone in her voice.

“You may be right. But I’d like to think I’m not _most_. There’s not a reason to make you walk so far to and from the dance floor just for me to tell you, for the first time in my career as a Jedi, that I approve of this sort of thing, of your relationship, and that I give you _my blessing_.” Satele said in such a matter-of-fact way that Lethara was worried she’d misheard her. But there was no mistaking those words.

For once, Kira was not quick on the draw with any kind of response. Lethara also couldn’t seem to bring words to bear. There was a pregnant pause and the murmur of talking guests threatened to overwhelm them like a total wave of over-stimulation. Lethara thought she finally realized what it must feel like for droids to short-circuit.

A rogue tear rolled down Lethara’s cheek as she looked to the floor, embarrassed and still reeling from what Satele had said. _She’d given them her blessing? Her blessing to be together?_ Grandmaster Satele had just officiated their relationship, and had done so with such candor and ease that it was as if she’d just Knighted any old padawan leaner. But what plagued Lethara’s mind was _why?_

“Satele, you have a duty to uphold, I don’t understand.” Lethara finally said, looking up and trying to keep herself together.

“Well, I do _understand_. That’s why I’m telling you this is okay. I know what this is like; I have lived it. It also seems this sort of proclivity runs in my family considering what we know of Bastila and Revan from all those years ago.” Satele said, and for the first time, Lethara caught a glimpse behind the Grandmasters pristine attitude. Satele’s gaze left them for a moment and looked to the floor, as if she lamented something broken at her feet that was once dear to her.

“You’re saying you’ve—“ Kira started, but Satele raised a hand and her gaze.

“What I’m saying is that I’d be a hypocrite if I simply followed the absolutes of our rules. A lot of people say Jedi are hypocrites anyway, and if I’m to be labeled one, I’d rather it be because I put aside the rules I stand behind for someone else’s happiness, rather than enforcing a rule that I myself have broken. In the past I’ve made a choice similar to the one you two have made, and I must say from what I’ve seen of you two in the years I’ve known you, you’re much more prepared for this than I was. Exceptional people deserve just that; exceptions,” Satele explained. “I think you catch my meaning of all this, yes?”

“Yes,” Lethara told Satele as her mind settled and put the puzzle pieces together. “I’m…sorry it ended for you, Satele. You have a good heart.”

“I appreciate that, but as it stands, my former flame and I are far more conformable as just friends. Please though, keep this between us, especially on Tython. I don’t even wish to say more in such a public place like this. The possibility of eavesdropping here is low due to the din, yes, but it’s better to take precautions.”

“That’s a lesson we’re already starting to learn.” Kira said.

“Then you’ve already begun to prove that you can handle the trust I’m putting in you.” Satele affirmed, and she turned to leave. “Now, please, don’t hold yourselves up anymore on my account; enjoy your night while you can. I’ll be spending my night elsewhere, and I’ll be sure to tell my plus-one that you both said hello. You’re acquainted with Jace Malcom, right?” Realization hit both Kira and Lethara simultaneously, but Satele was already retreating from them by the time they found words to speak, and she winked at them before disappearing into the crowd once again.

Like a bubble bursting, the vacuum Satele’s exit had created was soon swallowed up by others suitors, all of which seemed to pay no mind to Lethara and Kira as they stood close beside the pillar. The din was louder now, and a new song had started playing, prompting dancers to swing and sway upon the marble floor. Lethara stood still, reeling from the elastic jerk of being pulled from fear to embarrassment to resoluteness to confusion all in the spans of a few minutes. She cast her eyes to Kira, trying to see if she had the same whiplash, but she only looked perplexed.

“The rumors are true, then. _Were_ true.” Kira said, looking to Lethara.

“I never heard any rumors about Satele,” Lethara confessed. “I suppose I was on Tython a much shorter time than you though.”

“Stuff always buzzed around the temple about Satele’s private life, mostly by Masters who were more than a little jealous that someone like her was Grandmaster. But the padawan’s I trained with always thought she was, well, cool. She was a hope to us that we all wouldn’t be so straight-laced and stuck up like Master Kaidan.” Lethara chuckled at that, but her eyes were solely focused on the dancers now. Once again, Kira moved around to her front and extended her hands out toward Lethara’s own. “I suppose we shouldn’t waste Satele’s gracious approval,” Kira said, tilting her head toward the permitter of the dance floor. With a hopeful look on her face, she smiled. “You never gave me an answer about that dance though.”

“Would there be any other answer besides yes?” Lethara unashamedly grabbed Kira’s hands, firmly yet lovingly, as they stood amongst the crowd, and she was immediately pulled along by Kira toward the dancers.

They erupted into the clearing of dancers, emerging from the crowd like two leaves caught up in a gale of wind, and were almost trampled by the swaying and orbiting couples that made their way around the floor. Kira tried first to lead, successfully pulling Lethara along with the flow of people, but soon found herself stumbling over her own feet as she tried to set a pace for the two of them. It was Lethara’s turn now, and twisting herself and Kira around, she took the lead with a simple, steady waltz similar to the variety of dances that the couples around them were each doing.

Despite the electric buzz of joy and relief that came with taking Kira’s hand, not to mention now putting her hand on Kira’s waist as they danced, Lethara still felt hesitant. She wanted more. She wanted to embrace Kira, to hold her so close and simply float off into the corners of her imagination and stay entwined all night long. But she also knew now that she couldn’t hesitate anymore, not like she did before. _I have to take those leaps, and she’ll be there to catch me._ Lethara told herself. Though they were within arms reach of other dancers, and many people lined the dance floor, some watching them and others not, Lethara had tunnel vision for only the woman in her arms.

With her hand on Kira’s waist, Lethara pulled her in closer, careful not to tangle their feet and topple them over as they slowly danced. Kira’s breath hitched slightly as they now were almost chest-to-chest, but Lethara saw her smile regardless.

“We really lost all sense of shyness, didn’t we.” Kira quietly commented.

“Nothing to be shy about now. Our boss says we’re all-systems-go as long as we’re subtle about it.” Lethara said casually.

Kira looked down to the lack of space between them and raised an eyebrow while simultaneously blushing. “We can save our subtlety for when it really matters.”

With that, Kira slowly moved her free hand up Lethara’s back from her waist, caressing her shoulder blades. With her arm around her, she pulled them in closer, and as tentatively as ever, Kira kissed her with such perfect haphazard. It was not sweet as some said, Lethara mused, but rather hot, as if they were feeling the tinge of a caf drink on their mouths for the first time. There was no accompanying bitterness though; rather it was a unique, indescribable flavor that could only accompany the softness and warmth of a kiss. They tried to stay steady even as they swayed to the music, but soon the movement pulled their lips apart. To Lethara though, the flash of the kiss itself was burned on her lips. She still somehow felt Kira’s mouth on hers, as if a ghost of the passed moment still lingered sweetly upon her.

She watched as Kira bit her lip, much in the same manner Lethara found herself doing sometimes, and she knew that she too could feel the residual touch. The music slowed further now, and all the dancers slowed to a simple sway on the spot they stood.

Lethara felt something else now too; a thought, a presence in her mind. Not another consciousness per se, but it wasn’t unlike the tinges of thought and feeling she got when reaching through the Force to probe someone else's mind. These weren’t foreign feelings though. They were comfortable, at-home thoughts and she could distinguish happiness, excitement, and relief among them, before realizing that it was Kira’s presence she felt, closer than ever before, as if side-by-side, overlapped with her own spirit in the Living Force.

Kira hummed quietly under her breath as she smiled, meeting Lethara’s eyes once before closing hers and leaning forward to rest her head on Lethara’s shoulder, Kira’s hand again exploring her back around the shoulders. Lethara could feel the warmth of Kira’s slow breathes on her neck, amplified to the point that she wouldn’t be surprised to find Kira blowing steam from her nostrils.

It wasn’t the lingering kiss or the heavy breathes on her neck that now caught Lethara’s attention though. It was the final feeling of a thump in her chest, so close to her own heartbeat, but just enough out of sync that she could distinguish it, that let Lethara know what it really meant to be connected with, bonded to, finally embraced by, someone so closely through the Force.


End file.
